No Words Needed
by Sugarbubbleslove
Summary: Spring Kinkfest Prompt for February 13th – Cloud/Tifa 'She found out in a rather interesting way that Cloud didn't need to talk much to know how to use his mouth to express himself.'


Title: No Words Needed

Characters: Cloud/Tifa

Rating: Mature

Disclaimers: I do not own anyone/anything from the forum Final Fantasy. Square Soft/Enix owns Final Fantasy and its characters. There is no copyright infringement intended. I do not make any profit/money or take any credit.

Summary: She found out in a rather interesting way that Cloud didn't need to talk much to know how to use his mouth to express himself.

A/N: Prompt for February 13th – Cloud/Tifa – Cunnilingus – 'She found out in a rather interesting way that Cloud didn't need to talk much to know how to use his mouth to express himself.'

Timeline: Advent Children Complete

Word Count: 590

Betaed: No

~~~~No Words Needed~~~~

Everyone knew Cloud Strife because of his heroic actions that helped to bring down Sephiroth, twice that everyone knew of – only a select few people would know that Cloud managed to stop Sephiroth in Nibelheim, and everyone knew Cloud Strife's stoic image he gave people, coming off cold and aloof while only a select few would really know Cloud completely like his girlfriend, Tifa Lockhart – also one of the heroes who helped him in his battles, Marlene Wallace and Denzel Strife, who had been adopted by Cloud and Tifa shortly after the Geostigma cure.

Tifa found interesting whenever Cloud would enter her bar only to get silence in return. He would get his customary 'Hello' from his lover but the rest of the bar would be silence or talking a low voice just in case Cloud Strife felt like slicing people up with the very big sword, which was capable of being split into small swords just so he could have two swords, that seemed to be surgically attached to his back or his hand (they rarely saw it stored away).

Cloud wasn't particular talkative around her or the kids, mostly because he didn't have any friends in Nibelheim, her own father had forbidden her from ever looking at him never mind talking to him, and just when he thought he had managed to make a friend, he was captured by Hojo and experimented on for five years before being rescued by his friend then saw said friend gunned down by the same people who were supposed to protect them. Of course, that made his mind shatter that he used someone else's personality to protect himself.

No one could blame him for not have a complete agreement for talking, he rarely used it when growing up and it seemed to work just fine for him.

But it just made it all the more interesting that Tifa knew that Cloud knew how to express himself without using words but with his mouth. He knew how to tell Tifa how he loved her by kissing her gently on her forehead before sliding down to her lips. He told Tifa how much he wanted her by kissing her hungrily, his hands bunched up in her hair and his body pressed against hers.

She knew whenever he was amused by the soft curve of his lips curling half-way. When he was angry, his lips would thin, his teeth gritting and grinding. When he was happy, a small smile curved his lips. When he was in a bad mood or sad, his lips would say the same preferring to give people the cold shoulder.

When he demanded her to come, he was ruthless, his head between her thighs, his lips, teeth and tongue doing amazing things to her core that had her gasping and shivering, his name coming from her lips in a shaky breath. Her hands would be in his hair, holding onto him tightly as she whimpered. He was merciless, when he wanted something he sought for it, making sure that he got it that her back would arch up, her lips parted in a silent scream, half-aware that she needed to stay silent for the kids' sake.

As she would slowly come down for her high, he would make his way up her body, holding her close and she would notice that amused smirk on his face before she would repay the favour. After all, her mother did tell that that words weren't the only way to show someone how she felt.

The End


End file.
